powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ApplePy/Freya Cozzolino
Freya Cozzolino is a human that is unique for her pure heart and indomitable will. She was given the privilege to transcend as a guardian due to her selfless acts and feats. Freya is currently the CEO of ZECT. She and Asylla often argue if it has anything to do with Kazuo History Past Life Freya's history and past life is unknown. Many have speculated that Freya belonged to a rich family that owned ZECT, but was bought by corrupt aristocrats in order to build their primary muscle to do the dirty work for them. Freya grew up under influences of sincerity and generosity until she reached maturity. She became aware of the harsh treatment and evil intentions the CEO of ZECT has put up on his subordinates. Freya mastered the Technology and used it to her advantage. Freya also won the hearts of Kazuo and Asylla , ZECT's primary mercenaries, to overthrow the CEO. Reclaiming the position, Freya decided to right the wrongs done by the former CEO. She opened up adoption houses, fed the hungry, and solved poverty throughout ZECT's covered locations. The people loved Freya and she loved everyone as well. Peace and prosperity stayed under Freya's leadership Transcending to a Guardian The Guardians favored Freya by her works and success in keeping order to a once violent and corrupt land. A guardian came down from the heavens to bestow Freya power that only she is worthy to use. With the power to do almost anything, Freya aspired to bring peace to the entire world. Given the world is a cruel place to begin with, she realized that good alone cannot make a perfect world. She kept her newfound power dormant until it is really needed. Head Guardian and The Streaming Heart A battle that involved the alliegance of Kazuo led Freya not only to fight for him staying but also to protect her love interest from someone else. Freya and the entirety of ZECTs units fought bravely and only a few survived, including Freya. She recently transcended to the Omnipotent Head Guardian due to the former Head stepping down and giving up his Omnipotence to live amongst the mortals. Her power stems within her emotions and she can do everything she pleases to do without question, but Freya remained peaceful and focused more on prosperity than tyranny. After the battle she lost, Freya was lost and heartbroken. Bandages circled around her and a bleeding heart floats above her at all times, The Streaming Heart was created. A concrete symbol of Freya's love. Abilities 'Nigh Omnipotence '- Due to her being a Guardian, Freya has powers that goes beyond comprehension -only limited under the rules of the Guardians in order to discipline themselves since Guardians are chosen and not born. 'Technology Manipulation '- Freya is a self proclaimed Techy. She learned to manipulate technology to do her own bidding even before she transcended to a Guardian. She aided Kazuo in giving Axeria a heart which means she is also capable of high level programming. 'Weapon Proficiency '- Unlike Kazuo, Freya mainly prefers wielding a single weapon regardless of what type and complexity. Freya has the same level of proficiency as Kazuo in terms of handling weapons but Freya can do more. Freya can also operate vehicles, utilize turrets and other facilities, disarm weapons wielded by enemies and even learn to evade, block, and redirect enemy fire - redirecting is only limited to solid round ammunition and explosives '''Omnipotence - '''Due to her being the current Head Guardian, she was given the power of Omnipotence. She is obligated to create and change the world as she sees fit. Trivia *Freya has a crush on Kazuo, but under the rules she is not allowed to tell Kazuo about it *Freya is weight conscious. She likes to maintain her weight and body shape *Freya is based on the two songs: Everlasting Message and For UltraPlayers Category:Blog posts